rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Meatball Nightwing Vander Von Odd Victoria Elizabeth Black You ladies...are safe, but remember this, you will not become "Wiki's first Drag Supermonster by fading into the background so y'all better step it up. You may leave the stage. The rest of you ghouls-Alaska, Biqtch Puddin, Erika Klash, Lucy Fir, Madame Medusa and Sharon Needles-represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. It's time for your critiques. First up...Alaska Nicholas: I was not a big fan of your entrance, I thought it was lazy and predictable. The only fear I got from it was the fear of you going home tonight. I felt the same way about your look. It was filthy, but for the wrong reasons. It was unpolished and disappointing. Next up...Biqtch Puddin Nicholas: I loved that you did more than a quote which was actually what I was looking for from the challenge. I absolutely loved the way your very freaky story actually went with your also very well done look. The part about your eyes worked well in your entrance and it was scary and spot on. The only critique I have for you is the quote. I wish it was more original. Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: I also loved that you did was I was actually looking for and props to you for that. In your story I felt like it jumped a little. It didn't flow from Erika being in the hospital to how she lands in the competition and I thought you could have fixed that and if you did the story would have been better. I also loved your look, you looked like a freak and you were definitely freaky. Next up...Lucy Fir Nicholas: Unfortunately, Lucy Fir has chosen to withdraw from the competition, so her and someone else will land in the bottom, but Lucy is/has already going/gone home. Next up...Madame Medusa Nicholas: I didn't really like your entrance, it was simple , not scary and kind of predictable. I get that your name is Medusa and you turn people to stone, but I think you could have used that in a more effective way to actually benefit you in this challenge. The look was alright, it wasn't anything special and I wished I got more filth from it. Last up...Sharon Needles Nicholas: I was excited to see what Sharon would bring to the table and I was really happy with you in this challenge. Your entrance was freaky and it was totally Sharon and I loved it. The look was definitely freaky, but I wish I got more filth from it. Overall, I'm really excited to see what Sharon will continue to bring to this competition. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Sharon Needles Your entrance was a definitely freaky and filthy... You're safe. Lucy Fir You have chosen to quit so... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Biqtch Puddin Tonight, you served disgusting pudding that I can't wait to taste more of... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have won immunity from the next challenge. Erika Klash Although the parts of your story klashed, it was still filthy and freaky... You're safe. Madame Medusa You didn't serve enough filth, but your look was just freaky enough... You're safe. Alaska Your performance in this challenge, left me wondering if this is the right competition for you... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Tonight, there wont be a death showdown because unfortunately one queen has chosen to quit. Alaska Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Lucy Fir... You were a true devil, but you have made a decision and I respect your choices You will be always a true moster Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts